


The Ties That Drive Us

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kylo Ren Angst, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change, or my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One year after the events of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, the Resistance faces the battle to end all battles, and the winner decides the fate of the galaxy. At the same time, the Light still pulls at Kylo Ren, and he may find redemption from an unlikely source...or two.





	The Ties That Drive Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because for reals now, I am going to get my Episode IX fic out if it kills me.

Armitage Hux despised meeting with Kylo Ren. 

He wouldn’t say “dreaded”. After all, General Armitage Hux of the First Order feared nothing and no one, and would not be intimidated by some spoiled child like Kylo Ren. 

Of course, there was the fact that said spoiled child had been given the reins of the First Order. That was at least something to be uneasy about, if not afraid. 

He entered the throne room in that moment, where Kylo Ren sat. He was clad in black, with a new mask — a mask that appeared more like a beast’s snout than anything else. Embracing what others thought about him, without a doubt. 

“How goes the weapon development?”

”They’re developing,” Hux said. “At a remarkable rate, I must add.” 

“Are they, General? Interesting.”

”A superweapon on the scale of the Death Star would be more efficient, don’t you think?” Hux said. “Hardly living beings, and clone soldiers as well — ”

He was flung into a wall, and even stumbling to his feet, he glared at Ren. He hated this man, and it didn’t matter if Ren sensed it or not. Let him sense it. He already knew. 

“There will be no Death Star-like superweapons,” Kylo said. “If we are to annihilate the Resistance, we will use these beasts, and our ships and our soldiers. Superweapons are ridiculous.” A beat. “Now get out of my sight.”

Hux left, hating Kylo Ren but saying nothing. After all, he’d find a way to kill him soon enough. 

***

Kylo Ren was already grateful to have Armitage Hux out of his sight. It was a year into his ruling as Supreme Leader of the First Order, and having Hux serving under him was just as repellent as it was when he had served alongside him. There came some satisfaction in occasionally Force choking Hux, and throwing him around a room. It was quite amusing, in a dark way. 

It was one of the few sources of amusement he actually got out of all of this. 

The rest of it...

Killing Snoke and taking the throne for himself should have given him everything he ever wanted. It gave him the opposite of what he wanted. More emptiness. More anger. Too much anger inside him, too much hatred and fear. Even finding peace in the Force...that was a joke. 

And when he tried to find strength in the Force, power...he kept thinking back to a dark-haired scavenger girl and a black-haired pilot that were frustratingly out of reach. 

He took a deep breath, thought of everything that had ever made him angry. Everything he had lost. That was easy enough. The scavenger — no, Rey. The girl who had actually seen him as something not beyond redemption, just for a moment. And Poe. The man with a smile like sunlight, and a personality to match. Both of them. 

He didn’t know why he was drawing parallels between the two of them. Perhaps...perhaps it was because he had loved and lost both of them. 

Perhaps...

Had he loved Rey? Poe he had loved beyond measure, and leaving him behind had been one of his worst losses, torturing him one of the worst things he had done. Rey...he’d been jealous of her in a sense, because Luke had chosen her and thrown him aside like trash, but there had been a moment, just a moment, where he could have loved her. 

Being Supreme Leader should have meant having it all. 

So why did he feel like he had nothing? 


End file.
